Parental Control
by EllaLawliet
Summary: Esto es lo que sucede cuando un programa de TV un anime y una mente loca se combinan total puro desastres y cosas incoherentes lean si quieren saberlo


Esta es mi propia versión asi que no va a estar igual y a demás hay que dejar el cliché

Parental Control

Cap. 1.

Cuando no soportas a tu yerno haces dos cosas 1: sorportarlo O 2: Desacerté de él para que tu hijo(a) no esté con el (ella).

Pues esta familia ha escogido la opción dos y han acudido al mejor programa para conseguir citas y controlar a su hijo esto es PARENTAL CONTROL

Los padres…

Ellos no soportan al novio de su hijo hablamos con ellos y nos dijeron

Madre: No soportamos a Mello siempre está mandando a nuestro hijo, y lo golpea

Padre: Lo trata como a un perro y siempre lo fastidia cuando quiere chocolate

Madre: A demás es muy celoso y no deja que hable con sus amigos siempre que lo ve hablar con alguien empieza un escándalo y termina por llevárselo a no sé donde como si fuera su propiedad

Padre: Lo trata como a un objeto y no como persona a demás es un vago que no trabaja y se maneja en la calle se cree que puede mandar a todo el mundo no amenaza a nosotros

Madre: Por este motivo hemos recurrido a este programa para que nuestro hijo Matt tenga a alguien que lo valore y al estúpido de Mello

El Hijo…

Hola a TODOS soy Matt tengo 17 años y mis padres me metieron en este programa porque no soportan a mi novio Mello ellos dicen que no me merece y que no me valora

Yo amo a Mello aunque algunas veces me fastidia y en otras se pasa me ha destruido 1 nintendo Ds 2 Psp portátil y un Xbox 360 ya que según el presto más atención a mis juegos que a él y en otras solo es porque le da un ataque de ira.

No niego que eso me molesta mucho mis consolas son mi adicción al igual que el chocolate para Mello.

Bueno pues no tengo nada más que decir así que siga el programa

El Novio…

Mis malditos suegros no soportan que su hijo este con migo pues les informo algo me vale $&# * (Censurado) ¡! LO QUE DIGAN ¡! SI YO QUIERO FOLLARLO (oh no se nos olvido censurar eso, Camarografo1: sera que nos despidan O.o camarografo2: no se pero hagamos como si no paso nada -.- Camarografo 1: Ok, devuelta al video) ¡! PUES LO HAGO ELLOS NO TIENE POR QUE METERSE. ò_ó

Padre: Mello te estamos escuchando sabes ¬.¬

Madre: Déjalo querido muy pronto se ira de aquí y no volverá ^.^

Mello: Yo no me iré de aquí su hijo es ¡MIO MIIOO!

Madre: No es tuyo deja de tratarlo como objeto ò.ó

(Mejor saltémonos a las entrevistas de los chicos esto me huele que va para largo, viendo a Mello a los padres de Matt discutir)

La entrevista…

Padre: Bueno que podría ofrécele a mi hijo

1er candidato: Un chico de buen porte cabello castaño y ojos de igual color responder: Le ofrecería el mundo , lo haría mi dios para que juntos gobernemos el nuevo mundo Whaaaaaaaa emh…. Cof cof cof o.O , digo lo trataría como a un dios y lo respetaría u.u

Madre: ehhhhh… que bueno aunque supongo ¬¬

Pasaron 5 min y blaaa blaaaaa….

Madre: A donde llevarías a nuestro hijo en una cita?

2 Candidato: Un chico de cabello negro y orbes oscuros con una camisa blanca y vaqueros azul claro responde: Lo llevaría a una cafetería para que conversemos y comamos algo dulce como pastel de fresas mmm… pastel….

Padre: A que te dedicas?

Soy detective resuelvo casos a nivel mundial

Madre: Al menos este si tiene empleo créeme esto te da ventaja muchacho…... .

Otros 5 Min…

Madre: Y cual es tu propósito en venir

3 candidato: Pues porque Kami vino aquí(No hace falta descripciones aquí ya se sabe quien es)

Padre: Y quien es Kami O.o

Pues dios

Madre: Eso ya lo sabemos chico pero quien ese Dios tuyo ¬¬'

No puedo decirles porque Lig…. Auh(le tiraron un odjeto de quien sabe qué dirección) digo Kami no me lo permite

Padre: Seeeee claaaarooo (se le acerca al oído a su esposa y dice en vos baja: oye este salió raro y no me creo nada de lo que dice, madre: Ni yo pero hagamos como si nada)

Y asi pasaron dos candidatos más pero para no hacer larga la cosa vámonos a las citas…..

Las citas…..

Continuara…


End file.
